Underneath Your Clothes
by Sarsel
Summary: Story Challenge from the Jupiter Station. Song Fic (my first ever and hopefully my last because Song fics are notoriously bad).


I heard Harry announce they we had you. Maybe someone else said something but I wasn't listening and I don't care. I was in the turbolift before I could even think and I raced into sickbay seconds after you'd been beamed in.  
  
Kes and the Doctor were racing above you, trying to save your life. The doctor was working with a medical tricorder, frantically scanning you to assess the damage. Kes grabbed a laser scapple and began to cut off your uniform.  
  
My eyes followed her movements, and you were soon divested of the garment. Your bared skin was a a marsh of bruises and wounds. The doctor and Kes worked around you, speaking loudly and moving in a desperate rush.   
  
I didn't feel things like that. As your body was uncovered I remembered doing that myself under very different circumstances. My thoughts strayed away from the horror of the moment to that sweet night. What was it you had said?   
  
"You're a song written by the hands of God", but I thought the term fit so much more for you. Even covered in your own life blood and maybe dying you are beautiful.  
  
Don't get me wrong 'cuz this might sound to you a bit odd, but I was so starved for a piece of you, to own a piece and if these were your last moments of life then I wanted to spend them crying over you.  
  
You offered yourself to me and I had to deny the gift, but you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding and right under your clothes  
is where I find them. The sight of your naked skin brought back the same sense of loss, in tandem with the naked sorrow that you might die.  
  
Underneath your clothes there's an endless story. It's a path I might have chosen instead of pushing you away. On that sterile medical bed there's the man I chose, there's my territory, but its not. I denied any claim I had to you. I felt I couldn't give you the love and life that you deserved. I didn't think I deserved you at the time, but that was before I had to imagine living without you. And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey, are now dying in front of me. I know now that I was wrong. Loving you would have been worth whatever consequences I feared.  
  
But, because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie to myself. You seem worth every risk I could ever take. Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry alone at night. When my friends are gone, when my personal pity parties are over, I think we will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath your clothes there's an endless story. There's the man I chose there's my territory and you're all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey.  
  
So Tom, when you wake up and read this, I hope that you'll be willing to forgive me for everything. I'll never push you away under the flimsy excuse of being a good girl or Captain again. Play the attached audio file too. I'll be waiting.  
  
All my Love  
-Kathryn  
  
Audio file: Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira  
  
You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cuz  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When my friends are gone  
When my parties over  
We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey 


End file.
